


show you what’s good (let me take care of you)

by ddoie



Series: stability, for once (daddy, stay ?) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (only hinted at), Choking, Consensual Somnophilia, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddoie/pseuds/ddoie
Summary: part of my singledad!johnyong au on twittaeyong is going through some stuff and johnny helps him forget (for a while)





	show you what’s good (let me take care of you)

“you sure you want this, taeyong?” johnny breathes against taeyong’s lips. he licks back into taeyong’s mouth, sloppy and wet, tasting the tears that had been running down his face. taeyong whines his agreement, nodding frantically into their kiss. when johnny pulls back, a string of spit connects them. fuck, it’s so filthy, but it feels so right.

 

“yeah, johnny. want you so, so bad,” taeyong pants. his wrists flex in johnny’s hold, pressed above his head on the wall. he tries to grind his hips up, but the other man’s strong grip stops him. taeyong already knows he’s gonna be covered with bruises and that only makes him want this even more. “al-already feel so good.” johnny’s hands slide down until he’s gripping taeyong’s thighs and lifting him up, holding him against his front. taeyong clings to johnny’s broad shoulders, whimpering when strong hands knead  and spread his ass through his jeans. he moans deep in his throat, almost matching johnny’s low pitch.

 

“mhm, i’ll make you forget all about that boy, huh?” johnny murmurs, already carrying taeyong through the hall towards his room. he keeps his lips on taeyong’s neck the whole time, sharp teeth nipping at the skin there. taeyong can feel johnny grin against his neck every time he shivers. johnny kicks the door open and lays taeyong on the bed, towering over him. “you need a real man to take care of you, huh? need a daddy that knows how to treat you right, treat you like a prince?”

 

“fuck, please, daddy,” taeyong pleads. he blinks back the wetness in his eyes and scrambles at his shirt buttons. he wants to show johnny everything, wants him to think he’s pretty. “i don’t wanna think ‘bout anyone but you, daddy, want you to own me tonight.”

 

johnny’s eyes darken and he groans, voice rough enough to sound like a growl. he undresses quickly, unashamed in his nudity. taeyong follows, shrugging his shirt off and struggling out of his pants. he can actually feel his mouth start to water over johnny’s  golden skin, his chiseled muscles and thick cock that’s already hard, flushed red and leaking. taeyong rises to his knees, steadying himself by gripping johnny’s solid thighs. catching on to what taeyong wants, johnny slips a hand into taeyong’s hair and pulls a little, enough to make taeyong yelp.

 

“you wanna suck daddy’s cock? blow me all good and messy?” johnny asks, his soft voice condescending and sweet, all at once. taeyong looks up at him through his lashes and pouts his lips, knowing what a dirty picture he makes. he gives johnny’s cock a few strokes, and when he’s not reprimanded for touching without permission, he presses a few light kisses on the tip, over the bulging veins.

 

“yes, please, sir.” taeyong lets johnny push him back down, until his head is propped on a few pillows and johnny is hovering over his chest. taeyong’s eyes are drawn downwards and johnny laughs, slapping taeyong’s cheek with his cock a few times, leaving stains of precome on smooth skin.

 

“can i fuck your face, baby? i bet you feel amazing,” johnny says, already pushing past taeyong’s lips. taeyong hums and opens as wide as he can, greedy for as much cock as he can get. he can taste bitter warmth on his tongue and relaxes until johnny is snug and filling his throat. he can already feel his breaths getting shallower, eyes filling with tears again.

 

it’s blurry from there, a heady rush of pleasure. the two of them set a rhythm, taeyong welcoming everything that johnny has to give him. johnny thrusts slow and deep into taeyong’s mouth, feeding taeyong his cock until he gags around the girth and even past that. he pushes in far enough that taeyong’s throat convulses, lewd squelching sounds and choked breaths filling the air. johnny doesn’t let up until he can see taeyong’s wide eyes go unfocused, until his body goes pliant under his own. after a few more seconds, johnny pulls out and rolls onto his side, tugging taeyong back against his chest, soothing him as he gasps and sputters and shakes.

 

“you were so good, taeyong.” johnny tucks his head over taeyong’s shoulder, pressing soft kisses there. he reaches over and pets taeyong’s chest, grinning when the younger man clings to his arm. “took my cock so well, made me feel so good. i’m so proud of you, baby, daddy’s so proud.”

 

they stay like that for a while, johnny comforting taeyong with quiet praise and soft touches. eventually, taeyong stops shaking and turns in johnny’s embrace, still sniffling. johnny peppers kisses all over taeyong’s face, on his nose and forehead, fluttering ones over his eyelids. taeyong giggles wetly, eyes still a little dazed.

 

“can i come now, please?” taeyong asks with a hoarse voice, words coming out slurred and slow. johnny coos and tightens his grip on taeyong, moving them until he’s on his back with taeyong on top of him. he threads his legs between taeyong’s and spreads the man open wide, utterly exposed. taeyong whines and hides his face in johnny’s shoulder.

 

“don’t hide, sweetheart,” johnny hums. “i think you look so nice like this, all hard and wet. i think if i had you on your hands and knees, your little cock would be making a puddle on the sheets, huh? don’t you want me to touch you?” he wraps a calloused hand around taeyong’s cock and just holds it, not moving yet. taeyong’s pink cock fits completely in johnny’s hand, hidden by his large palm.

 

taeyong nods frantically and tries to fuck into johnny’s hand. johnny huffs a quiet chuckle and circles his palm around the sensitive head of taeyong’s cock, using the precome that’s been leaking as slick.

 

“oh, oh,” taeyong whimpers. “that’s, really,  i-” his thighs are already shaking, almost closing if not for johnny keeping them spread. johnny hushes him, and settles against the pillows, using one hand to play with taeyong’s cock and the other to tease at his hole. with every upstroke, johnny twists his hand and each time, taeyong cries out.

 

“daddy won’t fuck you today, baby,” johnny murmurs. “you’ve had a long day and must be tired by now, huh?” taeyong shakes his head, incoherent and desperate to be fucked.

 

“don’t be like that, sweetheart. i’ll fill you up next time,” johnny promises. his hand speeds up on taeyong’s cock. “i’ll take my time with you, play with your pretty hole with my fingers and tease your happy spot. i’ll make you come again and again, until all you can do is lie there, fucked senseless. then i’ll give you my cock, nice and slow, and fuck you to sleep, baby.” johnny circles the tip of taeyong’s cock with his thumb and leans forward for a kiss. taeyong tries to kiss back, but all he can do is gasp into johnny’s mouth, drool leaking from his lips.

 

“does that sound nice, tae? daddy taking care of you even when you’re all sleepy and loose?” taeyong sobs and spurts all over johnny’s hand and his own stomach. johnny milks him through his high, not stopping until taeyong’s cock is all sloppy with come. taeyong sighs and presses soft kisses to the underside of johnny’s jaw.

 

“go to sleep now, baby. i’ll clean us up,” johnny coos, nuzzling taeyong’s hair. he breathes in taeyong’s sweet scent and smiles. “daddy will take care of everything.”


End file.
